Seconde Chance
by BabooBremond
Summary: SQW Day 4 : Soulmate. Dans un monde ou un tatouage apparait lorsque vous rencontrez votre ame soeur, qu'arrivera t'il si l'une des deux personne refuse d'accepter ce lien ? OS


**Hello ! Voilà un nouvel OS pour la SQW, le prompt étant cette fois AU: Soulmate**

 **Un autre OS arriveras demain ( je vais mourir avec tout mes post de cette semaine moi ^^ )**

 **Voilà voilà :)**

* * *

Imaginez vivre dans un monde ou vous savez à qui vous êtes destiné. Pas depuis le jour de votre naissance bien sur, mais dès le jour où vous rencontrez cette personne. Imaginez un monde ou il n'y as plus de débat sur les amours. Plus de débat sur l'homosexualité. Imaginez un monde, ou tout le monde a un tatouage.

Imaginez vivre dans ce monde. Vivre dans ce monde, ou des le jour de votre naissance, vous attendez le jour ou apparaitra le dessin tant attendu, et vous enviez ce qui l'ont.

Imaginez un univers, ou le jour ou vous rencontrez votre âme sœur, votre moitié, au premier contact entre vous, votre tatouage apparait sur votre poignet. Pas avec une explosion lumineuse, pas avec une grande lumière, juste ce tatouage qui apparait. Il est différent pour chaque couple, et il apparait au même moment pour les deux personne.

Certains rencontre leurs âme sœur plus tôt que d'autre. Certains les rencontre à l'école, mais se perdent de vue et se revoit à l'âge adulte. D'autre se rencontrent adolescents et marient leur amour de jeunesse très jeune. Il y avait même eu une histoire à une époque sur deux bambins s'étant rencontré à la garderie et dont le tatouage était apparu. Mais l'une des famille avait du déménager, et ils s'étaient retrouvé bien plus tard.

Mais il fallait reconnaitre les risques d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur trop tôt... Il arrivait souvent que les gens refusent, se sentent obligés et décident d'aller voir ailleurs. Parce que personne n'as envie d'être avec quelqu'un par obligation. Parce que même si votre tatouage désignait votre âme sœur, la relation repose quand même sur vous. Vous pouvez avoir la personne, mais pas l'envie d'avancer avec elle...

Imaginez vivre dans ce monde, imaginez le quotidien de ces personne qui ont une vie comme la votre, mais qui chaque soir en partant se coucher, regarde leurs poignets, soit avec la déception de le voir toujours vierge, soit avec la reconnaissance ou la colère d'y voir un motif.

* * *

A 32 ans, Regina avait perdu l'espoir de voir arriver son tatouage. Alors elle se contentait de quelques coup d'un soir pour visiter ses draps, des relations sans lendemain. Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, elle se disait que de toute façon, les gens avaient peur d'elle. Peur de son pouvoir et de son autorité.

Chef d'une des entreprise les plus puissante du pays, elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre les gens de haut pour être plus intimidante, parce que les gens faisaient plus facilement ce que vous voulez par peur que par respect...

Mais sa vie prit un tournant inattendu lorsqu'elle sortit de son appartement ce jour là pour partir au bureau. Comme tout les matins, elle monta dans Mercedes hors de prix et démarra la voiture... qui ne démarra pas.

 **-Et merde !**

En public, elle ne jurait jamais. Mais lorsqu'elle était seule, et énervée, elle laissait quelques mots lui échapper.

Elle n'avait pas de deuxième voiture, et sa robe ne lui permettait pas de prendre un vélo aujourd'hui. Peu importe à quel point elle n'avait pas envie de faire ça, il fallait qu'elle prenne le métro.

 _"C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça... Ma voiture doit être réparée demain..."_ Pensa t'elle lorsqu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard elle se retrouva compressée entre un jeune homme visiblement saoul de sa soirée de la veille, et une femme qui, vu l'état de ses cheveux, n'avait jamais vu un coiffeur de sa vie. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il y avait une conférence importante aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas la rater.

Le métro freina brusquement, et tout les passagers basculèrent légèrement. Mal agrippée à la barre de métal, Regina tomba en avant, sur une blonde qui tenait la main à un enfant.

La jeune femme tomba à la renverse Regina sur elle, et le petit garçon à coté qui rigolait de la situation.

 **-Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée** , s'excusa Regina en se redressant **. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal.**

Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se redresser. La blonde prit sa main et un courant électrique passa entre elle.

Non, c'était plus qu'un courant électrique. C'était comme un courant d'énergie pure, et comme être plongée dans une bain chaud. C'était une sensation enivrante qui vous enveloppait toute entière, qui vous submergeait et qui vous laissait bouché bée. C'était une sensation que Regina avait cru ne jamais vivre.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de la blonde qui était maintenant debout, et en quelques secondes, elle avait l'impression que ce regard vert pouvait voir au fond de son âme. Qu'elle pouvait voir toute sa vie, ses erreurs ses peurs et ses espoirs. Et elle même pouvait voir les émotions qui passaient dans l'esprit de la blonde. Son choc, ses inquiétudes, sa peur... Son déni.

Et en quelques secondes, c'était fini. La blonde détourna le regard, brisant l'échange et sortit rapidement du métro, juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Et Regina se retrouva seule, au milieu de ces inconnus, le regard sur le tatouage noir qui trônait maintenant sur son poignet fin, peinant à croire que tout cela était vraiment arrivé.

* * *

 _Ce n'est pas possible,_ pensa Emma quelques heures plus tard à plusieurs kilomètre de là. Après être sortie du métro, elle avait déposé son fils à l'école et était là, dans un café pour s'asseoir, et contempler son tatouage. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire... Il devait y avoir une erreur... Elle avait déjà eu son tatouage, elle avait déjà aimé, et elle avait déjà tout perdu.

Mais là ou s'étalait auparavant le motif qu'elle avait partagé avec Neal, elle pouvait maintenant en voir un nouveau, l'ancien ayant complètement disparu...

Lorsque Neal était mort cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait cru que sa vie s'arrêtait. Elle n'avait plus rien pour la retenir, pas d'attache, pas de famille. Mais elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Donc pour son fils, elle avait avancé, elle avait déménagé pour fuir les souvenir et elle avait du grandir pour élever un enfant. Chaque jour, l'ombre de Neal planait encore dans sa mémoire, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Mais un nouveau tatouage... Elle n'était pas sure d'être prête pour tout ce que ça signifiait... Une nouvel amour, une nouvelle vie... Un nouveau risque de souffrir, un risque qu'elle n'était pas sure d'être prête à prendre, pour son cœur et pour son fils.

Mais avait elle le droit de faire ce choix ? Lorsqu'elle s'étaient pris la main dans le métro, il y avait eu tant de surprise, mais aussi d'espoir dans le regard de la brune... De toute évidence, si Emma avait eu ses désillusions, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la brune... Avait elle vraiment le droit de choisir pour elle ? La brune avait probablement espéré avoir un tel tatouage toute sa vie, avait elle le droit de la condamner à avoir le tatouage et à la rechercher, avait elle vraiment le droit de se cacher ?

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son dilemme. Son esprit continuait à lui envoyer des images du regard plein d'espoir de la jeune femme, puis lui rappelait que le bonheur d'Henry était en jeu aussi. Elle imaginait un instant ce que sa vie pourrait être avec cette femme, puis elle se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été heureuse en amour, la vie lui avait enlevé ça. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas lâché du regard le tatouage sur son poignet.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

 **-Maman, maman t'as entendu parler de la dame du tatouage ?**

 **-Quelle dame ?**

Comme chaque jour en sortant de l'école, Henry était enthousiaste sur le chemin de la maison. Son sac sur le dos, il sautillait en racontant joyeusement sa journée.

 **-Il y as une dame, elle as le même tatouage que toi ! Et même qu'elle as mis un message sur Facebook pour trouver quelqu'un qui a ce tatouage ! Tu devrais lui envoyer le tien !**

Evidemment... L'autre femme avait été heureuse d'avoir ce tatouage, ou du moins avait eu de l'espoir sur ce qu'il signifiait. Emma aurait du se douter qu'elle tenterait de la retrouver. Heureusement, à cinq ans, Emma n'avait pas encore expliqué à Henry toute la signification des tatouages, sinon elle aurait eu beaucoup de question auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.

 **-Et comment tu sais ça ?**

 **-C'est Paige qui me l'as dit ! C'est sa maman qui lui as dit ! J'espère que la dame trouvera d'autre gens avec son tatouage...**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Oui ! Parce que Paige m'as dit que les gens qui ont le même tatouage sont amoureux. Et tout le monde devrait être amoureux !**

Et à cet instant, Emma maudit la petite Paige, parce que le jour ou Henry aurait compris le caractère de chaque tatouage, il aurait beaucoup de questions pour elle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma était tranquillement assise chez elle, Henry déjà couché alors qu'elle regardait la TV, lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Ruby - EMMA ?!

Emma- Quoi ?

Ruby - TON TATOUAGE ?!

Emma soupira sur son canapé. Ruby était sa meilleure amie et la seule personne à qui elle avait parlé de son nouveau tatouage. L prochain message qu'elle reçut fut en fait une capture d'écran d'un post sur Facebook, d'une certaine Regina Mills.

 _"Bonjour à tous, je cherche à retrouver la personne portant ce tatouage. Je l'ai rencontré dans le métro il y as quelque semaine. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, assez grande, avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, et un enfant. Je voudrais retrouver sa trace ou un nom. Si cette personne ne veux pas une relation pour une raisons ou une autre, je peux l'entendre, mais je voudrais juste savoir à quoi m'en tenir..._

Merci de partager ce message, avec la photo jointe."

C'était elle. Emma aurait reconnu n'importe ou ce tatouage mais aussi le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle avait croisé ce matin là.

Ruby- Va la voir.

Ruby - Parle lui !

Ruby - Fais quelque chose, elle as le droit de savoir !

Le temps qu'elle lise le message, Emma en avait reçu d'autre de sa meilleure amie, tous l'exhortant à aller voir la brune.

Devrait elle vraiment aller la voir ? Les jours passaient et elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa décision... Si elle devait lui expliquer, Henry sera surement capable qu'une histoire d'amour ne finissait pas toujours bien... Et elle pouvait peut être envisager de laisser une chance à cette femme... Au moins la rencontrer, ou un premier rendez vous...

Oui elle allait faire ça. Elle allait la contacter, la rencontrer, et lui laissait une chance. Et elle ne s'attacherait pas au début... Elle ferait attention. Et si au final, ça marchait, tant mieux. Sinon, elle ne serait pas blessée...

Sa décision était prise. Elle releva le nom de l'autre femme sur la publication facebook et la chercha sur internet. En quelques minute, elle avait trouvé son lieu de travail et prévoyait déjà d'aller la voir dans la semaine.

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Elle y était. Elle était devant les bureaux de son entreprises, devant les portes. Elle n'avait plus qu'à entrer. Et atteindre le bureau de l'autre femme. Puis lui parler... Facile...

Enfin, elle poussa les portes et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

 **-Bonjour, je voudrais voir Regina Mills.**

 **-Vous avez un rendez-vous ?**

 **-Euh... Non ?**

 **-Je vois... Vous devriez prendre rendez -vous et revenir plus tard...**

La réceptionniste lui tourna le dos pour s'occuper d'autre chose, agissant comme si Emma avait déjà disparu. La blonde se racla la gorge, s'attirant un regard ennuyé.

 **-Vous ne comprenez pas il faut que je la vois...**

 **-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes son grand amour ou une connerie du genre ?**

 **-Bah en fait... Oui** , répondit Emma en dévoilant son tatouage.

 **-Oh... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...**

En quelques minutes, elle avait finalement réussi à dégager un moment dans l'agenda de Regina Mills pour lui permettre de la voir. Et maintenant Emma était devant la porte, réunissant son courage pour toquer.

 **-Entrez** , dit une voix de l'autre coté.

Emma déglutit et avança d'un pas, entra dans la pièce ou la jeune femme brune l'attendait, assise à son bureau comme sur un trône.

 **-Je... C'est moi,** dit juste Emma.

Et elle découvrit son poignet, montrant le tatouage à l'autre femme, et regardant passer les expression sur son visage. La surprise, le choc. L'espoir.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Emma ressenti cet espoir à nouveau. Celui de tout partager avec quelqu'un, d'être pleinement heureuse. Celui d'offrir un deuxième parent à son fils... Peut être que finalement ce tatouage pourrait être une bonne chose...

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est une fin un peu frustrante, mais j'avais pas d'idées pour continuer x)**

 **Je pense que je ferai une fiction sur le meme theme, mais apres ma fiction en cours... ou alors ca sera un rythme de publication aléatoire ^^'**

 **Voilà voilà, hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


End file.
